The story of my life
by Glitch the wolf
Summary: How I came to be
1. Introduction: OC

(I am glitch the wolf. I got started on Fanfiction because of my friend, ice the wolf, his story's can be found here. Wait I'm advertising for him... I should be getting paid for this. Anyway here's the description of my OC...)

Name: glitch

Age: 20

Gender: male

Eye color: purple

Fur: gray with light blue underbelly and a tail that fades into dark blue at the tip

Main detail(s): I am 6'3 in height and always where my dog tags of a fallen, we'll just say friend. I ALWAYS where my homemade armor and a muzzle into battle.

Personality: generally quiet but likes to socialize with friends and family. Will do nearly anything to complete a task, big or small.

Weapon(s): I use a gun known as a chainsaw which is a m249 saw that is modified to be held as a chainsaw. Attachment wise there is a under mounted shotgun and laser since you can't shoulder fire this gun. My secondary is a 357 magnum. melee wise I usually have a cleaver stile weapon for more of a fear factor than anything. Usually you won't get close enough for me to have to use it though.

Likes: guns, battle, fighting along side friends, talking(to certain people), winning his fights

Dislikes: losing, small guns/weapons, running out of ammo, loss of squad mates


	2. Rude awakening

I am glitch the wolf, a six foot three wolf with juggernaut like abilities. I am currently a mercenary but will only work for certain people. There is a reason I am what I am today, but all that will be explained soon. Usually don't give out this kind of information, but I feel that you should know. So, I'm going to tell you my backstory.

Glitch' p.o.v

I awake in a dark, small , windowless room that has nothing but a door, which has very heavy, advanced locks on it, and a small table with assorted tools on it. I relise that I'm tied to a chair by many ropes and chains. I then start to feel a sharp pain through basically all of me. I look back at the tools and relies that there covered in blood, my blood. The pain then increases as I now know that I am either being tortured or interigated. I start to panic and scream. My screaming continues for what feels like hours until I hear a sharp creaking noise come from the door. I go silent as I watch for what I'm about to witness. A average size wolf walks in wearing a blood stained lab coat and a gas mask. I look down so I wouldn't make eye contact and relies he's holding a syringe with a reddish glowing liquid in it. All I hear is him say "Don't worry, everything will be just fine" as he stabs the syringe in my shoulder. I start to feel dizzy and energetic at the same time and pass out.


	3. Escape

Glitch's p.o.v

Where am I. Where am I. This is all I can think through my mind as I know I am unconscious. But I can still think is the weird part. I've been knocked out before and this is not the feeling. This feels like I'm half awake or going in and out of sleep. I start to hear things but can not make them out. I'm pretty sure it's talking though. I start to think that that syringe was some sort of knock out drug, but that doesn't explain the reddish glow. I started to feel that energetic feeling again like when the doctor first gave it to me. My eyes then shoot open as I gain my sight back. I slowly look up and see that's there two soldiers dragging me by the feet. I don't say anything but I really quick get a urge to escape, like most would. But I wanted to kill them for some reason. It was like one part of me was saying kill the other just saying escape. I closed my eyes and just let my thoughts take over. I then opened my eyes and grabbed a metal rod off the floor. I then swung and smashed one of the soldiers hands that where dragging me. The soldier let go out of pain and realized that I'd awoke. He went to draw his pistol which I stopped him by hitting his arm with the rod. On the backswing I let go of the rod and took his pistol out of his holster. In one smooth movement i put the barrel of the gun on the bottom of his muzzle and without a thought, pulled the trigger. the top of his head exploded open with a thick red mist. I looked at the gun and relished it was a 357 magnum. That explains why there was such a loud bang and exit wound. I decided to keep the gun not only to help escape but for the fact that I always liked this style of pistol and that I always wanted one as a teenager. I take the soldiers body vest and holster as I need to escape with stealth. this can not be done with a revolver as it is to loud, so I take the soldiers combat knife. I began to cautiously walk down the hallway to a metal door, as I open it I couldn't believe what I saw, but relised that I must escape.


	4. The fight

Glitch's p.o.v

I observe and take in everything I see when I open the metal door. I see many things but all are weapons of mass destruction. Everything from tanks, helicopters, soldiers, and even large fortifications. I look more and see that there is a odd symbol on everything. even the fortifications had the symbol. It was probably the trademark symbol of whatever kind of military force this was. I began to move into the fields that led to the bases. I decided to lay prone and crawl as my tall stature made me easy to spot.I make it about 100 yards and start to hear footsteps through the tall patch of grass that I was crawling in. I peek up and see that it's a one man scout squad. Hew ashamed with a silenced m4 carbine. This is good because a silenced weapon was exactly what I needed at the time. I pull out my knife and I again started to get that feeling. That energetic feeling that makes me feel invincible. I throw the knife and it goes right in his throat. He starts making a loud choking noise so I quickly reach up and pull him on his back and cover his mouth to stop the noise. I retrieve my knife and the m4 and start crawling again. i then hear a loud noise, like a diesel engine, behind me. I also hear a deep, muffled voice say "stay there and this will all end quickly". I stand up and see a tank, and a large wolf with juggernaut armor on. He was nearly as big as me, which is a rare sight in wolves. his gun was a experimental m249 chainsaw with a shotgun attachment. I draw my m4 and run to cover as I know this will be one of the hardest fights of my life.


	5. The fight part 2

glitch's p.o.v

With my M4 drawn, I sprint towards a large rock to use it as cover. I hear the juggernaut say "wrong choice". I then hear him cock his gun and the tank barrel turn to face me. I am soon being barraged with bullets from the juggernaut as the tank gets closer. I then remembered that the soldier I killed with my knife had a bandolier strap with three grenades on it. I wait for the juggernaut to start reloading. As I waited I nearly thought my heart was going to explode it was racing so fast. But then there was a break in gun fire and the quiet sound of a gun reloading. Without a thought I took a dead sprint to the soldiers corpse. When I arrived, the ground under him was covered in blood. I quickly got past that as I took the bandolier strap and started running towards the tank. As i was running I put three of my fingers in the three grenade pins. I pounced on top of the tank and then pried open the hatch. I looked at the juggernaut to see he was struggling to reload. I quickly look down at the tank driver and all I see is the simple look of "this is it, this is wear I die" at first I hesitated but relised that if I didnt take this tank out, I would soon be dead. I hesitantly pulled the pins, threw the grenades in, shut the hatch, and leaped off the tank. When I landed my back was facing the tank as probably the loudest noise I have ever heard went off. Followed by steel hitting the ground. I turned to face the juggernaut.

" You have skills kid, but not enough" the juggernaut says as he finally finishes reloading.

" You haven't seen all of it" I quietly replied.

I then let out the biggest howl as I charge at the juggernaut. As I was charging I started to get that energetic feeling again. I now know that this feeling is what this drug does. It gives me the strength I need to always when my battles. I let out another howl as I am know about 15 yards away from the juggernaut. I raised my M4 and started to fire. I found that this was a stupid idea as the rounds simply bounced off him. I threw the m4 on the ground and drew my magnum as this had more force on impact. I was now about five yards away. He laughed and pointed his beast of a gun at me and started spraying bullets at me like there was no tomorrow. How he was missing is beyond me. I then leaped on top of him and started shooting his helmet with my magnum. This made the helmet simply slide off as I then drew my knife. I looked down to hear the juggernaut go "well shit" as I plunged the knife into his skull.

I started to scavenge the land for arm our and equipment. I found a welder and tank parts. I got the crafty idea to make armor out of the tank shrapnel. After about an hour of welding and bending steel I had a full suit of armor. All except a helmet. I built a muzzle out of spare parts and decided to wear it for more of a fear factor than anything. I then took the juggernauts weapon and kept it as it suited my armor. I then fled the base and made sanctuary here.


	6. Present Day

Glitch's p.o.v

Now I am a fairly known mercenary for hire. I still use the same armor and weapons from the day that I escaped that lab. Incase you where wondering what I was doing in that lab, there's not much I can tell you for I'm not quite sure myself. All I know is that I was a failed experiment for a Rebel Army, known as The Red Fang. They where trying to build the ultimate super soldier. It probably would have worked if they would have simply brainwashed me. Anyway, I can now control my fighting skills fairly well and can usually use them to my advantage. I am currently doing a mercenary job for a friend of mine named Ice. He's another wolf like me. Ice said he needed a helluva distraction for an assassination mission.

"Hey dude, it's time to go." Ice says as he runs in the room.

"Well then, lets get started." I say as I start to put on my armor.

"Quick question." Ice says. "Why do you always wear that armor?"

I lower my head and deeply ponder answering my newly acquired friend. I then look up and give him my classic smirk.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you after the mission"

THE END

Author's notes: Special thanks to Ice The Wolf as he convinced me to make an account. He is a good friend of mine in real life. And for letting me use his OC in this story.


End file.
